Dirty wedding
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Renee are getting married. Renee's friend Ashley has been placed at the table between Seth and Baron. Dean and Renee have a bet going on about which guy she'll end up hooking up with. None of them win but none of them lose either. Ashley finds herself in a hotel room with both men later that evening.


"Damn Renee, you look so beautiful," Ashley said as Renee stepped out and revealed her wedding dress.  
"You think?" Renee asked nervously as she looked in the mirror.  
"I know. Dean is not gonna know what hit him once he sees you," Ashley said.  
"Thanks Ash. I don't know what I would have done without you," Renee said.  
"Run away to Vegas. Oh wait, you already live here," Ashley joked.

There was a knock on the door. Renee's dad stuck his head in.

"Ready honey?" He asked.  
"One minute," Renee answered.

He nodded and disappeared again.

Renee took Ashley's hands.

"Now, don't think I have forgotten about everything you've done for me leading up to today," she said.  
"Alright, spit it out. What did you do?" Ashley asked.  
"Let's just say you'll get two lovely men on each side at the table. Both of them are metalheads like you. Maybe you'll get lucky with one of them," Renee answered and winked.  
"Which one will make you win?" Ashley asked.  
"What do you mean?" Renee asked innocently.  
"I know you and Dean have already made a bet on which one I will hook up with. So which one is your guy?" Ashley asked.  
"Fine, ruin the surprise, will you? Baron, the tallest one. Dean is more for Seth since they go way back," Renee answered.  
"Thank you for your honesty. Now, let's get you you married, girl," Ashley said.

The wedding was beautiful and over quickly. Ashley had found her seat at the table. Just as she was about to sit down, a voice sounded behind her.

"We're sitting here," it said.

She turned around and saw two men. The shortest one had spoken. Both of them looked at her before the short one opened his mouth again.

"Hello Ashley," he said.  
"Dean's already told you about me?" She asked.  
"No. Your name is on the tag on the plate," he said and pointed.  
"Of course," she said, feeling somewhat stupid as she sat down.

They sat down next to her.

"I'm Baron and the idiot there is Seth," Baron said.  
"I'm not an idiot," Seth said.  
"Nice to meet you both," she said.  
"Likewise. I like your tattoos. Well, at least those I can see," Baron said with a little smirk on his face.  
"Thanks. I like yours too," she said.  
"I like your piercings," Seth said as he looked at her face, eyeing down her piercings in her eyebrow, nose and lip. "Which one is your personal favourite?"  
"My lip piercing," she answered.  
"Yeah, I bet you can do some really funny things with that," Seth mumbled to himself.  
"No tongue piercing?" Baron asked.  
"Nope, sorry to disappoint," she answered.

It didn't go unnoticed to her that Baron and Seth exchanged looks over her head but she didn't call them out for it. She just took her glass of wine and emptied it. She looked across the tables and met Renee's eyes. Renee smiled and her eyes sent her the question she was dying to know the answer to. Ashley shrugged her shoulders a tiny bit and smiled back.

As the hours went by and the wine went down, the chat between the three of them flowed easy and got more and more dirty. They shared the same type of perverted humour and none of them were above flirting heavily.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna steal her away for a minute," Renee said.  
"You can't have her," Seth said.  
"No, she's ours," Baron said.

Both men grabbed an arm each and held on tight while laughing.

"Guys guys, the quicker you let go, the quicker I get back to you," Ashley said.  
"Better hurry," Seth said as they both let go.

"So?" Renee asked once she had dragged Ashley away from the party.  
"They're both great guys," Ashley answered.  
"No favourite?" Renee asked.  
"No. They're funny and charming and I'm enjoying their company. Can I take them both? Just wrap them up and take them home?" Ashley joked and laughed.  
"As long as you're having a good time," Renee said and hugged Ashley.  
"I am. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Ashley asked as they started to walk back.  
"Once or twice," Renee answered with a smile before walking back to Dean.

"Hey Ash, over here," Baron's voice sounded from a dark corner.

She turned around and walked over to where both him and Seth were standing.

"We stole this," Seth said and held up a bottle of champagne.  
"Let's make our own party," Baron said.  
"Lead the way," she said.

All three walked away from the party unnoticed. Shortly after she found herself in a hotel room with the guys. Seth popped open the champagne and the bottle switched hands quickly. They were all buzzing and having a great time.

She sat down on the bed, her feet still on the floor.  
"God, these heels are killing me," she said and looked down at her feet.  
Normally she would wear flat boots but she had worn heels because of the wedding. Baron got down on his knees in front of her.  
"Allow me," he said as he lifted up one of her legs.

She laid down on her back and closed her eyes. His lips connected with her ankle, kissing up her leg as he removed the shoe. He put her leg down again and gave her other leg the same treatment. A small moan escaped her lips. Seth and Baron quickly exchanged looks and then she felt movement in the bed.

"That lip piercing intrigues me," Seth said as he came close to her face.  
"Does it now?" She asked without opening her eyes.  
"Very much," he answered as he lowered his head and captured her lips.

She pulled her fingers through Seth's hair, holding his head close, afraid he might disappear if she let go. Hands were slowly sliding up her thighs and she knew they belonged to Baron. He pulled her dress up till it reached her waist. He grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs, revealing her crotch to him.

"Gorgeous," he murmured.

She wanted to open her eyes, raise her head and look at him but Seth kept her down as he was still kissing her. His hands continued the journey of her dress that Baron had started. He broke the kiss as he pulled the dress over her head but before she could say anything, his lips were right back on hers.

A shiver went through her as two of Baron's fingers ran down her folds. He pushed them inside her and slowly started moving them in and out of her. She moaned into Seth's mouth and she could feel how Seth smiled while kissing her. He reached around her to open her bra and pull it off her. His hands went for her breasts right away.

A louder moan escaped her lips as Baron dug his head down and started to lick her while still moving his fingers in and out of her. Seth broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to one of her breasts. His tongue and lips played with the nipple while his fingers were playing with the other one. Her moans slowly got louder until she was basically screaming out her orgasm to both men's enjoyment.

And then all hands and both mouths disappeared from her. She opened her eyes to see both men standing on the floor undressing themselves. She bit her lip and enjoyed the sight of them getting naked.

Seth was back with her first. He lifted her up and placed her on her hands and knees close to the edge of the bed. He stood on the floor as he pushed himself inside her. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her.

"Feels good?" Baron asked.  
"You have no idea," Seth answered and slapped her ass.

Baron crawled up on the bed in front of her, grabbed her hair and guided her head to his dick.

"Oh yeah, feels damn good," he said as she started sucking him.

For a while she was stuck in between them like that. Sucking Baron while being fucked by Seth. It wasn't until she was cumming again, she finally let go off Baron's dick and allowed her upper body to fall down on the bed while screaming in pleasure.

"Holy shit," Seth said as he pulled out of her.

She raised her body again and looked at him confused.

"You almost had be cumming already," he said.  
"Wasn't that the plan?" She asked and smiled.  
"Not quite yet. Now, be a good girl to Baron while I get myself under control," he answered.

Baron laid down on his back and she crawled up to straddle him. She held her gaze locked at him as she slid down on his dick. He closed his eyes and let out a silent moan before holding on to her hips as she started to bounce up and down.

"Damn girl, that feels so good," he said between his moans.

Seth was suddenly there again next to her. He put a hand on her upper back and pushed her forward a bit. She felt something cold at the entrance to her ass and suddenly two fingers went inside her.

"What the hell?" She asked surprised and turned her head to look at him.  
"Never come unprepared," he chuckled as he showed her the bottle of lube in his free hand.  
"A man of my dreams," she said with a giggle before turning her head back again.

They were working her up again together. She felt a third orgasm being build up. As she was getting close, Seth withdrew his fingers, leaving her with an empty and unfulfilled feeling.

"Seth!" she whined.  
"Don't worry, sexy. I'm gonna make it so much better for you in a second," he said.

"Holy shit," she whimpered as she clenched the sheets while he slowly pushed his dick inside her ass.  
He kept pushing in slow till he was all the way in.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Better than alright," she answered.

That was all he needed to hear. He started to thrust in and out of her while Baron did the same under her. She was completely trapped between these two men and she loved every second of it.

She was moaning and screaming, trying her best to meet their movements but she was trapped between their sweaty bodies. Her orgasm was quickly building up again and just before it hit, Seth grabbed her hair and dragged her head backwards, giving her the last push over the edge with his rough movement. She cried out in pleasure and pain as she came the third time that night. Both men upped the speed of their movements and shortly after they both came too.

Seth slowly pulled out of her and rolled down on his back.  
"That was great, sexy," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

She leaned her body over and placed a quick kiss on his lips before she finally climped off of Baron. They both held a laugh within as Seth was already starting to snore.

"Someone couldn't handle it," Baron whispered jokingly.

They both got out of bed. Baron walked out on the balcony. She watched his naked ass from the room while she slowly got dressed again. After her clothes was back on, she walked out to him. He turned his head to look at her as she approached him.

"Did you like what we did to you?" He asked with a smile.  
She bit her lip and walked over to him.  
"Very much," she answered as she stood up on her toes to kiss him.  
He bowed his head down and met her lips.  
"I'm gonna take off again. I had a really great time," she said and started to walk back in.

"Hey!" He said out loud before she disappeared back into the room.  
She turned around and looked at him.  
"I had fun too. Maybe one day we'll meet again," he said.  
"Well, at some point Dean and Renee will probably have children and they're probably gonna throw them a christening or a name party. If we're lucky, they'll invite all three of us," she said and smiled.  
He smiled back at her.  
"You're one hell of a girl, Ash," he said.  
"And don't you forget it," she with before turning back around again, leaving both men in the hotel room.


End file.
